Spike Comes Out to Play
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Bree knows she likes Chase, but Chase isn't sure exactly how he feels about her. When Leo triggers Spike, will the two bionic teens finally come to terms with their feelings?


**I know this kind of oneshot has been written by several different people, but I figure that if people have read the others, then you might be interested in this one? Thanks for listening and please enjoy **_**Spike Comes Out to Play**_**.**

* * *

Spike Comes Out to Play

Chase

I walked into the lab and saw Bree sitting in front of the computer, probably on one of her social networking sites. I knew for a fact that Bree had two Facebook pages, a MySpace, and three Twitter profiles. When I had made the mistake of asking her about it, she told me there were different ones for her different friends. It hadn't made any sense, but who was I to question what teenage girls did?

"Hey Bree," I said as I made my way over to the control panel for the capsules. I had a few repairing tweaks to do under Mr. Davenport's orders.

While I was working, I felt someone sneaking up behind me. On instinct, I whirled around and grabbed the person, pinning them onto the ground. Unfortunately I realized who it was a second or so too late.

"Well that was rude," Bree joked. "What did you do that for?"

"You snuck up on me," I said stupidly.

_Duh she snuck up on me_, I thought to myself. _Come on, Chase, how stupid can you get? Say something intelligent! _But even though I tried, the smart words I was searching for didn't come. Instead I just stood there –stood, knelt, whatever –staring into Bree's dark hazel eyes.

* * *

Bree

I didn't know what I was thinking when I snuck up behind Chase. I didn't even know what I was going to do once I got to him. But it didn't really matter because the second I was standing right behind him, he whirled around and pinned me to the ground. It took me a second to realize what had happened and another to compose myself enough to say something.

"Well," I said in a joking tone "that was rude. What did you do that for?"

"You snuck up on me," Chase stated simply.

I had to resist the urge to giggle. Chase may have been programmed to be the smartest person on earth, but he could be so stupid sometimes. I guess that's why I loved him.

Yes you heard me right. I, Bree Davenport, was in love with Chase. No one could really say anything about it if they knew, though. Mr. Davenport had told us after the whole ordeal with his brother that Douglas had gotten us from different families, so Chase and I weren't related at all.

But back to the present. Chase still hadn't let me up, and now I was getting a little confused. Normally by this point we would be fighting and I would be winning, but I didn't want to move. Chase didn't seem to want to move, either. We just stayed like we were –me on the floor, Chase kneeling over me, our faces only inches apart –until we heard someone clear their throat.

Chase immediately moved away, helping me into a sitting position. I glanced over to see Leo of all people standing there, a huge smirk on his face.

"How long will it take you two to realize that you like each other?" he questioned. "I mean, no one would think it was weird; everyone knows you're not related after Adam blurted it out during lunch two weeks ago."

"Me, like Chase?" I scoffed. Okay, so I was lying out my teeth. But I didn't want Leo to know the truth until I decided whether or not to tell Chase. "As if. I don't like him like that."

"Yeah, and Bree's just my sister," Chase scorned as he helped me stand up. I felt a tiny fracture form across my heart at his words, but I ignored it. I knew that was probably how he'd feel about me.

Leo just smirked at us. "Whatever; I still know the truth."

And with that, he left.

Chase and I looked at each other before going back to what we had been doing earlier. I went back to my Facebook page and Chase went back to being his adorably geeky self, working on the control panel.

* * *

Chase

The next day I was still wondering about what had happened yesterday in the lab. I should've moved when I realized I had pinned Bree, but I hadn't. I had just stayed there and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes . . . Wait a minute, had I just thought that Bree's eyes were beautiful? I had, hadn't I? What was going on?

I shook the thoughts from my mind and tried to concentrate on the lesson our teacher was giving. Oh joy, it was about the chemicals in the brain that made people feel love.

"These chemical reactions in the brain can cause people to feel lightheaded, warm, dizzy, and even intoxicated by the presence of the person they're attracted to. But they can also give people a sense of security, joy, and euphoria. Chase would you like to tell us a time when you've felt any of these symptoms?" the teacher asked suddenly.

I immediately thought over my whole life –the small amount of it I had spent out of the lab anyway –and realized that I had only felt something like that yesterday with Bree. But instead of admitting that out loud to the class, I lied.

"I've never had those symptoms directed at anyone, sir," I said. "I guess I've never been in love."

The teacher sighed. "Okay then, what about you, Daniel?"

Daniel, one of the other kids in my class, gave the teacher a sappy story about the time he thought he was in love in the fourth grade but the girl just wanted someone to take her to the younger kids' dance. After they went together, she apparently dumped him.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I zoned out during everyone's tales of times they thought they were in love. I really didn't care about how they all came to their senses and realized that it wasn't love, but a crush. Instead I thought about yesterday.

Why had I displayed all the symptoms of love? When I'm around Bree, I feel safe. I feel happy, euphoric even. I feel like I'm on the top of the world when she smiles at me. All of my scientific training was telling me I was in love with Bree, but my gut was telling me it was all a mistake. No, I couldn't be in love with Bree.

Could I?

* * *

Bree

Thank god the next day was Saturday. I had had to deal with going to school that day while dealing with my feelings for Chase. I didn't know how to tell him how I felt, or even if I was going to tell him. He probably didn't like me, right? I mean, for most of our lives we had been raised as brother and sister! He probably thought of me as just his annoying older sister.

Or at least, that's what I kept telling myself. When we got home that afternoon, I went down to the lab and checked to see if Teen Fiancé was on yet. This week there was supposed to be a new couple and she was going to propose to him!

When I got down to the lab, Chase was already in there, working on some sort of geeky project. I knew better than to offer my help, though. The last time I offered to help Chase had used me as a gofer –go for parts, go for tools, go for snacks. I knew he meant well, but it had been a little annoying.

"Hey Bree," he said distractedly. I smiled kindly at him before returning his greeting. Chase didn't seem to notice I was smiling at him, which I guess was a good thing. I still didn't know how he felt about me.

I turned on my iPad and touched the TV app, grateful to have something to do other than stare at Chase. I could do that all day though, just watch him work on his science projects and see the glimmer in his eyes when he started talking about fractions and equations and theories. He was so adorable when he got worked up.

But enough of that. I turned my attention to my iPad and grinned when I saw the newest episode of Teen Fiancé was on. Yes!

* * *

Chase

Bree came down into the lab, probably looking for a quiet place to watch her stupid TV show. How she could like Teen Fiancé was beyond me, but whatever made her happy, right? I called out a quick 'hey' to her before pretending to turn back to my project. I didn't want her to know I was secretly watching her.

As I watched, Bree smiled to herself. Why did she do that? I guess I would never understand girls, especially Bree, but I would spend the rest of my life trying to decipher girls' behaviors. I was programmed to know everything, after all, but girls were the one thing that eluded me.

I observed Bree –I didn't want to call it spying, though that was technically what I was doing –as she watched her show. She started out smiling and laughing, but near the end she was frowning and sighing. What was going through her mind?

"Whatcha looking at?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around to see Leo standing there, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, it's you," I said blandly.

"That's all I get?" Leo protested. "'Oh, it's you?' I'll have you know I came down here to help."

"I don't need any help," I said quickly. "My project is almost done." It actually wasn't anywhere near done, but I didn't want Leo to destroy what I had already. Most accidents happened when he was near.

"I'm not talking about that," Leo corrected. "I'm talking about Brase."

"'Brase?'" I repeated. I mentally searched every database known to mankind, but nothing even close to Brase came up. "What's Brase?"

Leo sighed. "I sound like one of those girly magazines," he muttered before explaining. "Brase is Bree and Chase mixed, duh. I'm talking about Brase, aka you and Bree together. I'm determined to make it happen."

"Why?" I asked honestly, keeping my voice low so Bree wouldn't hear us. "Seriously, why do you care?"

"Because," Leo said, exasperated "I'm sick of all the flirty glances and 'ooh, he looks away just as she looks at him and she looks away just as he looks at her' dance ya got going on. Seriously, just man up and ask her out already!"

I shook my head, a hint of anger building up in my core. "Leo, stop. I mean it; this is none of your business."

"You made it my business when this started happening in front of me," Leo protested snootily.

I felt my anger threaten to bubble over at Leo's careless comments. Maybe I was overreacting, but with Leo there was no telling what he would destroy next, and I seriously didn't want it to be my chance with Bree. The last thing I saw was _Commando App Activated_ at the bottom of my vision before I blacked out.

* * *

Bree

Leo came into the lab and started messing with Chase about half way through my show. I was a bit annoyed, though not as annoyed when I had figured out they lied about the new couple, but when I started to listen in to their conversation I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm talking about Brase," Leo said.

"Brase?" Chase asked, and I knew he was currently scanning his databases for the word. I, for one, already knew what Brase was.

Leo mumbled something about sounding like a girly magazine before explaining to Chase that Brase was a combination of Chase's and my name. Then Leo went on to explain why he was so supportive of Brase.

"I'm sick of all the flirty glances," he said "and all the 'ooh, he looks away just as she looks at him and she looks away just as he looks at her' dance ya got going on. Seriously, just man up and ask her out already!"

Uh oh, I thought. Never tell Chase to man up. That triggers Spike. And seconds later, I was proven right as Chase stood up and grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey Spike," Leo whimpered. "I was just kidding. Don't man up; man down, man down!"

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Spike growled. "I call it Pin-the-Shrimp-on-the-Ceiling."

"Bree!" Leo called, risking Spike's wrath.

I set my iPad down on the table and quickly rushed over to Leo and Spike. As fast as I could, I detangled Spike's grip from Leo's shirt and took Leo to the other side of the lab. I instructed him to leave so I could deal with Spike myself.

"You don't have to tell my twice," Leo said before running out of the lab. I rolled my eyes; Leo was such a wuss.

"Hey! You took my human piñata!" Spike called out to me.

"Well, let's play a different game," I suggested before running over and pinning Spike against the wall. "It's called Bring-Chase-Back."

Spike gave me a smug grin. "You shouldn't be this close, Sweetheart. Bad things happen when people get to close to me."

"I'm not most people," I retorted arrogantly.

Big mistake.

What I hadn't noticed was that while we were talking, Spike was ever so slowly pulling out of my grasp. The second I finished speaking, he grabbed my arm and reversed our positions, me pinned against the wall instead of him.

"How about we play Pin-the-Princess-to-the-Wall?" Spike suggested. "That's much more fun."

I resisted the urge to call out for help. Instead, I faced Spike bravely. What was the worst he could do? Really, the most damage he'd caused before was destroying the lab. But Spike didn't hit me. He didn't kick me. He didn't hurt me at all.

Instead, Spike kissed me.

At first I was too shocked to react –holy crap, I'd just been kissed instead of attacked –but when my mind finally caught up I melted into the kiss. So who cared if it was Spike and not Chase? This was the closest I would ever get to being with him.

Spike growled his approval as I kissed back with equal passion, matching his fierceness perfectly. I felt fireworks going off in my heart, exploding with feelings that I had only read about or watched characters on my show display. I had never thought that being in love would make me feel like this.

Eventually air became an unwanted necessity, and Spike and I pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. When I looked in his eyes I had expected to see the steel-gray tint, but I was shocked to see the bright chocolate eyes I had fallen in love with.

"Chase?"

* * *

Chase

When the Commando App disengaged, I was shocked to find my eyes closed and my mouth . . . decidedly not. I had an idea who it was that I was kissing with so much fervor and passion, and it wasn't Leo, so that left the only other person who had been in the room when I turned into Spike.

Bree.

I felt a growl escape my lips when whoever it was started kissing back with as much fiery passion as I was kissing them with. Eventually air became a necessity that I really didn't want, so I had to pull back. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I had been right. Bree was pinned between me and the wall, an unidentifiable emotion in her bright eyes.

"Chase?" she whispered, breathing heavily. "Wha –how long have you been you?"

I quickly calculated the time I had been back. "About two minutes," I answered sheepishly, moving backwards to give Bree some space.

She stayed against the wall, resting her head against the smooth gray surface. "I can't believe it," Bree finally muttered. "I cannot believe that whole thing was you."

I felt a tiny fissure break along my heart as I said "Well, technically I didn't start kissing you; that was Spike."

Bree must've picked up on my hurt tone and pushed herself off the wall. I prepared myself for the whole 'I love you, just not that way' speech, but it never came. Instead, Bree wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close in a tight hug.

I immediately responded, hugging her close. After a minute or so of comforting hugging, Bree pushed me off, looking into my eyes. I stared back, entranced by the hypnotic hazel of her irises.

"So you like me too?" she asked with a small smile on her face. I nodded before I fully realized what she had asked.

"Wait, you like me back?" I asked, stunned.

"Well, yeah," Bree said with a smile on her face. "I've liked you for a while; I just thought you didn't like me back."

I shook my head. "No, I do like you. It just took me a while to figure it out."

Bree smiled once more before pulling me close for our second –but hopefully not last –kiss.

* * *

**Ta . . . da? Okay, I'm not good at writing kissy stuff, so this might've ended up pretty bad. Anyway, if ya hated it or loved it or tolerated it, leave me a review telling me what ya thought. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
